


Sparks

by TheAllonsyGirl



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Doctor Who References, F/M, Love at First Sight, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllonsyGirl/pseuds/TheAllonsyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine had won a role on one of the biggest shows on television; Doctor Who, and as she showed up for her first day of filming on the set of Runaway Bride, she got more than she bargained for when she met David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DonnaNoble89uk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaNoble89uk/gifts).



~CATHERINE~

"Okay. Right, it's quarter past seven and I'm bloody late, that's fabulous," I mumbled and sighed to myself as I rearranged my fringe in the House of Fraser shop window. I'd only just managed to catch the train from Paddington to Cardiff Central and of course with my luck, it was delayed. So there I was, practically running to the studio. I had always thought I should learn to drive, but I knew as well as anyone how clumsy I was, and that was without a large metal box with wheels; I would set a dangerous precedent! I checked my watch again and huffed in my impending anxiety. 

"Great first impression Catherine," I rolled my eyes and slid my bag higher up my shoulder. It felt like every single commuter on my path was determined to get in my way. I'm a woman of a certain amount of patience, but it was rapidly wearing thin. The wind was no more than a whisper in the sky but it was overcast and threatening to throw it down; again that would be just my luck. As I pushed the black doors of Upper Boat Studios, and hurried past a group of extras as they chattered animatedly I curled several strands of my ginger hair behind my ear, blew my fringe out of my eyes and approached the desk;

"Hi, hi, sorry I'm late, I'm looking for Russell. Oh God, they haven't started have they?" I bit my lip slightly as I imagined walking into the studio and having forty pairs of eyes clock me with disdain. The thought alone made my cheeks burn and become the slightest shade of crimson, and my stomach flip in uneasy waves. The receptionist shook her head sympathetically and my heart skipped a single beat in its relief and I nodded. 

"Oh good! Which way is it?" I didn't fancy my chances in this warren of corridors, I was late enough as it was. 

"Through the red doors, second corridor on your right, follow it to the end and it's the last door on your right. Studio four," she smiled and I returned the courtesy.

"Oh thank you darling," I gave her a small and simple wave and headed towards the black doors directly ahead of me. I plucked an unopened water bottle from my purse and took a few sips as I made my way towards the studio. It was only by some small mercy that as I was approaching the studio four doors, a familiar face was outside. Russell looked much the same to me as he always had with his dark brown hair and welcoming smile, always with some form of paperwork in his hand. He looked up and registered my presence.

"Catherine! There you are, bloody trains was it? It's horrendous around here. You're in luck though, there's been some set up problems; something about lighting I think. You know what it's like; good old fashioned chaos!" I chuckled and nodded; I did know all too well from having my own show how temperamental technology could be. 

"Yeah, yeah, I should learn to drive really, but I don't think anyone would be safe. Oh tell me about it," I rolled my eyes and smirked. 

"Right! Well now that you're here, I'll take you in and introduce you to David and Sarah," Russell held his arm behind me to usher me into the studio and I swept my hair back off my shoulders as I clutched my purse a little nervous. The studio was ordinary in terms of everything if I'm totally honest. Extras chatting in corners, crew and runners scurrying around like worker bees, cameras, tracks, scorching stage lighting, other actors, and of course, a director flapping about last minute changes that his bank of writers had snuck in. 

I scanned around in an attempt to locate my costar, or more the star of the show, before the whole concept was sprung on me. It took me no time at all to find him; ridiculously tall, perfectly-styled brown hair, and skinny is not even the word, and I tell you, no word of a lie, the man had a bloody perfect arse. Was that too much? Maybe, but I'm all about blunt honesty, and credit where credit is due, it seemed apropos. Anyway I digress. So, Russell took me over to him as he was chatting away vivaciously to who I can only assume was Sarah Parish. I remembered that they'd worked together before on the show Blackpool, and I felt a little intrusive being stood so close to an inside conversation. Russell laid a hand on David's shoulder and he turned around to face him. 

"David, Sarah, this is Catherine, she's playing Donna for this episode," he pointed to Sarah;

"Sarah is playing the Empress of the Racnoss, and of course David needs no explanation," he added and made a mock worshiping gesture with both hands to David. 

"Oh stop it Russell, I'm blushing," David grinned widely, his thick Scottish accent a far cry from the Doctor's dulcet English tones. I looked at him and felt the smallest flutter in my stomach; he was bloody gorgeous. 

"Well I must get on, do sit and have a coffee; we're still at a standstill unfortunately, but Catherine, twenty minutes and I'll need you in make up," I nodded slightly and smiled genially, and he chuckled and gave an "I'll leave you all to it" look before disappearing into a sea of milling crew members, waving a script around like a fly swatter. Sarah smiled and held out a polite hand.

"Nice to meet you, just a tip; never let anyone talk you into wearing several layers of PVC," she let go of my hand, chuckled a little sarcastically, and put a hand on her hip, her red skin-tight costume shining in the lights. I snorted a short laugh and raised an eyebrow;

"Been there, done that," I winked and shook my hair out, and I could feel David's eyes on me, and I resisted a shy smile. 

"I'm going to go and get some fresh air, I'll see you both back in the fray," she waved and departed somewhat awkwardly because of her costume. I shook my head and turned my attentions back to David and his eyes and his smile and his everything beautiful. 

"Catherine! It's lovely to meet you sweetheart," he took my hand in his and shook it, kissing me on the cheek and giving me a warm and welcoming hug. I knew I'd gulped softly as he'd hugged me, and my breath had hitched a little when he'd touched my hand, but I couldn't help it. His eyes were impossible, it was like someone had literally just melted chocolate and pure gold and blended them; that's literally what his eyes were like; amber brown. He had one of the warmest and kindest smiles I'd ever seen in my life; the kind of smile that was in every way contagious. The longer I looked and admired his many positive features, I was sure he was starting to think I was slightly insane. I realised that I'd yet to say any words.

"Uh, and yourself, it's a great honour to be on such a critically acclaimed show, although I'm not sure the fandom are particularly pleased," I trailed off and little and allowed my eyes to flit from his face to the floor.

"Oh, take no notice of them; they're just protective of their baby, you'll be brilliant," he dismissed my worries with a nonchalant hand and smiled that ridiculously warm smile once again. I smiled back although probably not half as warmly and I shrugged.

"I'm expecting pitchforks," I added morosely yet I still chuckled, and David laughed; that too was ridiculously cute. I was so infinitely glad that my thoughts were private and not displayed in bubbles above my head like some Marvel comic book. 

"No, no, they won't need them; you'll just have to win them over! I believe in you Donna Noble," he grinned and touched my hand lightly, the last part of his sentence falling from his Scottish lilt into his Doctor voice; I didn't know which was more appealing to me, all I knew was there was something there. It was as if by some invisible wire I was drawn to him and there was something else between us even though we'd met merely moments ago. I smiled and felt my cheeks flush a little.

"You alright?" he arched a curious eyebrow and I nodded fervently.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's just a bit warm in here," I avoided his gaze There were sparks.


	2. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were moving at lightning speed, and David felt as if he was dreaming at the sheer intensity of their connection. The level of need was maddening, and unrelenting.

~DAVID~

Wow. I don't know a much better word to describe this beguiling creature before me. She is just...magnificent. I'd seen her before of course, but always under the guise of her characters, her costumes, anything but her. This was the first time I was seeing Catherine Tate as she was in her own skin, with her own personality and it shone like a beacon on the hill. Never have I wanted to run my hands through a woman's hair so much in my life. When she smiled at me, I felt as if I'd swallowed a butterfly. As I complimented her and reassured her that she'd be brilliant, she became flustered and humble and it made my heart swell a little. 

"So, are you ready for all this then?" I guided my hand around the TARDIS set and grinned at her. Her eyes widened a little but she curbed her anxieties; a process I could witness first-hand. 

"I guess I don't have a choice now do I?" she smirked and shook her head a little, making her red hair shiver a little. 

"Well you know where the door is," I giggled slightly as I teased her and she stared at me agape before laughing me and poking me gently in the ribs. I pulled back a little and laughed; I already knew that at the very least we'd be fast friends. Catherine looked at her watch and nodded to the side;

"I'd better head to make up, I'll see you on the set," she smiled warmly and I watched her walk away. I swallowed thickly as my eyes ghosted her beautiful figure, and she turned coyly to look back at me. I smirked a little playfully and put my hands into my pinstripe pockets. I tried my hardest to chase away any semblance of passionate thoughts, and it wasn't long before I was summoned onto the set for blocking the opening scene of the episode. I rubbed my face and lithely bounced onto the set, leaning against the TARDIS console in an attempt to seem nonchalant. I thumbed my way through the script just so I had something to do to distract my already over-working brain. It must have only been thirty minutes at the most, but it seemed like an age as I sipped water and mumbled the words of another man's plight under my breath, before she reemerged. She was all in white now complete with a veil and full make up. I ran my eyes across her, lingering at the defined contours of her collar bone, the soft skin positively...kissable. Further down her figure was shapely and bound in the ivory material. I'd like to say that I was a gentleman and that I didn't linger a little upon her breasts, but I'm certainly not a liar. I think I even subconsciously licked my lips and as she approached me, I tore my eyes back up to meet hers; they were as blue as a Mediterranean sea mist and I was more than a little enamoured by her. 

"See something you like?" she raised a quizzical and prudent eyebrow, her hair tipped to the side as her head leaned. She had seen me and I hadn't quite fathomed a response when she stepped close enough to me that I could feel her breath on my cheek.

"Because that's okay, you can look; I might even let you..." I'll leave it to your imagination to determine how that particular sentence ended. I breathed out a small sigh and mumbled something resembling an apology and she winked at me. She was just...to this day I still get that feeling when I look at her, and I think she knows it. Russell watched us with hawk-eyed precision and he started off the scene. 

"...what are you dressed like that for?" I frowned and pointed at her in full character and as was written in the script.

"I'm going ten-pin bowling, WHY DO YOU THINK, DUMBO?" she was even hot when she was angry; real or not, and I had to suppress a smile. As Russell cut the scene Catherine and I dissolved into laughter. 

"See? I told you you'd be brilliant," I smirked and that blush returned to her cheeks.

"Oh shut up, let's wait for the ratings before we get to that shall we/" she dismissed me with her hand and cleared her throat. I decided that it was to be now or never and I reached out my hand and touched her shoulder lightly. 

"Do you...maybe want to get a drink later...with me?" I nervously rubbed my nose and chewed the inside of my cheek. She smiled coyly and after a moment she nodded;

"Yeah, yeah alright, sounds good. Are you hoping you'll get lucky, that it?" she smirked and licked her lips. My mouth fell agape in mock shock at her almost insolence. 

"No, no, no, just a drink, y'know, maybe dinner..." Alright, she saw right through me, but regardless of what my body was screaming out clearly in waves, I was a gentleman. I would take her out, wine and dine her, and treat her with respect. 

"Nothing wrong with a glass of wine among colleagues is there?" I added and laughed lightly. She shook her head. 

"I'd agree with you but I'm tee-total," she put her hand on her hip before adding;

"You'll have to find another way to coax me into your bed," she laughed heartily and I gently slapped her arm;

"I think it's you who needs to be...tamed down in this situation, you can't stop talking about it," I stepped closer to her and she looked up at me from her five foot six-ish height, defiant and still smiling wickedly. 

"Oh is that so? Well, play your cards right and you may just get to see more than you thought you would," I closed my eyes for a second as her fingertips brushed against my thigh discreetly. I wanted to take her hand and pull her to me, to kiss her abandon, but with people all around us I could do nothing more than fight the reaction my body craved to display. 

I loved my job working on Doctor Who but that day was one I wished would end quickly; I had other pressing matters to attend to. We'd only completed perhaps ten minutes of the episode in this one day, and even then there would probably be re-shoots, but finally the joyous eight words I'd been waiting for rang out across the studio;

"That's a wrap, see you tomorrow everyone," Russell clapped his hands together and one by one crew, cast and production members filtered their way out to dressing rooms, lockers and cars. The relief in my face must have been as evident to Catherine as hers was to me. I jogged out to my trailer and changed into my street clothes; casual jeans and a band tee, and grabbed my black wool coat. It was a favourite coat of mine but it was clearly too warm for it. I persevered with it on the principle that it clung to my body in a way that I had derived confidence from. I leant against the brick wall and pulled out my phone, playing about on a game I was using as a mere distraction. Catherine approached me and slapped at my phone to get my attention.

"Oi, you coming or not?" she grinned and I nodded, sliding my phone back into the front of my jeans. I nodded and jogged to catch up to her. 

"What are you in the mood for...to eat?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and amused smile on my face. 

"As long as it's not pastry I'm pretty much open," she shrugged and gave me a sideways glance. 

"I do like calamari...I could really go for that," she grinned with a glint in her eye and I pulled out my phone to summon a taxi; I never got behind the wheel of a car if I'd had even one drink. I swung my legs over the wall outside the studios and Catherine sat beside me, her hand mere millimeters from mine. I crossed my right leg over my left leaving my ankle resting on my knee. I clasped my hands together and made small talk with Catherine, I watched the way she talked, the way she flipped her hair from her eyes, the way she always found a way somehow to touch my hand or my arm as she spoke. I couldn't help but smile a little. 

"You're staring at me," she pouted, less than seriously as she eyed me.

"Sorry," was all I uttered and I looked away. I felt the feather light touch of her hand under my chin and she pulled me to look at her. She drew so close we were practically touching noses, and she slid her lips across my jawline to my ear. and she spoke so smoothly, barely above a whisper;

"I didn't say I minded,"


End file.
